


Princesses Who Never Miss

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everybody lives, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Snark, mention of First Order-typical violence, mentions of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron, princesses being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia thinks she has found the perfect place for Finn within the Resistance.</p>
<p>(Not like that, Jessika Pava, shut your filthy mind).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses Who Never Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been wondering exactly where Finn will fit in to the Resistance once all is said and done...

“I’m having a fight with my husband,” General Organa said.

“Ummm,” Finn replied, looking between the General and Han Solo. They were sitting in Leia’s sitting room/office in her quarters at their new base.

Solo just smirked at him, which was about as far from helpful as Finn thought the smuggler could probably get.

“Don’t worry, kid, it’s only an argument. It doesn’t become a fight until Her Worship starts throwing things at me. Word to wise, though—she doesn’t miss,” Han said.

Leia cleared her throat.

“Yeah, yeah,” Han said, slouching further into his chair.

“Finn, Han and I are having a rather strenuous disagreement.”

This time, a snort interrupted her.

“We can _hear you_ , Pava,” Han said without turning around to look. 

“Sorry,” Jess muttered from where she was sitting at a corner table, playing chess with Chewie.

“I apologize, Finn. Some days, it’s like I have four children,” Leia said.

“Hear that, Chewie? She counted me this time,” Jess said.

Chewie huffed at her.

“Han’s favorites or no, I _can_ kick all of you out of here,” Leia scolded.

Finn’s eyes widened as Jess and Chewie both hunched further over the chessboard.

“There’s a reason I married her, kid,” Han said, smiling.

Leia shot him a look before turning her attention back to Finn. “Dr. Kalonia tells me she’s comfortable giving you a completely clean bill of health. She says your physical wounds are healed. However, I would appreciate it if you’d let Luke check on your wounds every now and again; Dr. Kalonia doesn’t have much experience treating Force-related wounds.”

Finn nodded. The weapon Hux had fired at him in their escape from Starkiller had been something no one in the Resistance had ever seen before. From Ben, they had learned it was something Snoke had been working on to extend the use of the dark side of the Force, specifically, the debilitating and lethal Force lightning, into regular weaponry. All Finn knew was that it had burned worse than the blaster fire he had taken as part of his training. That, and he didn’t ever want to be on the receiving end of the weapon again.

“Commander Dameron says you’ve been outstripping most of our fighters in hand-to-hand and weaponry,” Leia continued.

“Only blasters. Rey still has the edge on me with the staff,” Finn said, shifting in his chair. He was proud of his skills, but not of how he had learned them. But Jess (and sometimes Poe and Rey) had a habit of smacking him up the back of his head whenever he voiced that concern.

“Well, perhaps she can find time to work with you on that. Luke has to give her some time away from her Jedi training,” Leia said. 

She knew that for a fact; it was one of the conditions she had demanded of her brother before allowing him to set foot on her base. Undoing Ben’s brainwashing had taught her that they had all made mistakes, but she couldn’t forgive her brother any more than she could forgive herself. She could, however, see to it that he didn’t make those devastating mistakes again.

“I’d like that, General,” Finn said.

Leia smiled at him. “Good. And you’ll keep up your training with Poe and the others?”

“Of course.”

“What about flying?” Han asked, leaning forward.

“All due respect, sir, but I’ll leave that to you, Poe and Jess. I like keeping my feet on the ground,” Finn replied.

Leia smirked at her husband. “This one’s mine. Go play with your other kids.”

Han rolled his eyes and stood up. “Chewie, Pava, let’s go find Dameron and devise some training scenarios for the new recruits.”

He paused to kiss his wife on the cheek before following Jess and Chewie out of the room.

“How do you like being a member of the Resistance, Finn?” Leia asked once they were alone.

Finn was taken aback by the question. Had someone voiced concerns about him? He was an ex-Stormtrooper, but everyone seemed to like him. 

“I love it, General. I feel I’m finally somewhere I belong.”

Leia nodded. “I thought as much, but I always like to hear it out loud.”

Finn smiled nervously as she held his gaze. After several moments under her study, he started to wonder if she could read his thoughts. He knew from the base gossip that the Force was strong in the Skywalker family and it was rumored that Luke could read minds. He hoped he wasn’t thinking anything insulting. He didn’t normally, but when he was nervous or excited, his brain ran faster than most starships.

“You think as fast as you talk, don’t you, Finn?” she finally asked him.

“I’m sorry?”

She waved a hand. “It’s a skill I can use. I’ve been watching you, Finn. You don’t want to fly, you don’t have the experience as a tactician, and I think you’d be wasted training recruits all day.”

“I want to help in any way I can.”

Leia gave him a brilliant smile. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
*****

“This seems like an unnecessary risk,” Luke said, quietly, to his sister.

“If he’s going to be the personal bodyguard to the General, he needs to be prepared for everything,” Rey said. “And it’s not as though we’re using actual lightsabers.”

“Yet,” Finn added.

“Either you let Rey work with him on his forms as an extension of their staff work, or I’ll have to ask Ben,” Leia challenged Luke.

Finn and Rey took a step back from the siblings.

“He’s not ready for that,” Luke said, sharply.

“And you won’t do it, so that just leaves Rey. Rey, do you mind working with Finn to expand his fighting skills so he can better protect me?” Leia asked.

“No, General.”

“Then there you have it. I’ve cleared this courtyard for them; there are no windows facing it and the walkway on the next floor will be blocked off when they’re here. No one will know what they’re doing,” Leia said.

“I’ll know,” Luke replied.

“Then you can stay here with me and watch. Or you can go meditate on the cruelty of the universe.”

Luke muttered something under his breath and took a seat on a stone bench.

“Now that’s settled, here are training sabers for you to begin with. I’ve been informed the weight and shape are similar enough for accurate training,” Leia said, handing them to Finn and Rey.

The duo took the training sabers and moved to the level grassy area of the courtyard.

“This is a bad idea,” Luke muttered.

They watched Rey take Finn through some basic forms before beginning some light sparring to discover if Finn had any innate talent. Leia had thought Finn was Force-sensitive, but Luke had, as yet, refused to verify that. From what she was seeing as Finn sparred, she was right about him.

“Did Ben help you with the sabers?” Luke asked.

“Ben has helped us with a lot of things as he comes back to himself,” Leia replied without taking her eyes off Finn and Rey.

“He is still extremely dangerous.”

“I know. We have several failsafes in place. Including establishing this base, keeping him sedated for much of his initial incarceration, and waiting so long to come get you.” She turned her head to look at him. “I know Snoke will come after him. I know he will do whatever it takes to destroy the Resistance. And I know what I’m doing.”

Luke merely nodded.

“He’s not bad for a novice,” Luke said a few minutes later.

“I taught him a few things.”

“You’re not a Jedi.”

Leia smiled. “Neither is he.”


End file.
